PM63
The PM63 is a submachine gun featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player The PM63 is used extensively by the Soviet Military in the campaign level Executive Order. The weapon is found specifically during the assault phase on the launch facility. It can be found with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or with no attachments, but never with any camouflage pattern, unlike some of the AK-47's found on that level. In Numbers, a PM63 with Dual Wield can be found in the first weapons cache, but no where else in the level. The PM63 also makes a brief appearance in the level, Crash Site, in the hands of the Soviet Spetznaz, who exclusively use it. Multiplayer The PM63 can be purchased at level 29. The clan tag, when purchased and selected, is etched onto the left side of the gun, slightly left of the trigger. The emblem is placed on the back of the gun above the magazine, and it can be seen when aiming down the sight. When using the PM63 it is advisable to use the Extended Mags attachment, since the regular magazine only holds 20 rounds, but with Extended Mags, the magazine holds 30 rounds. Scavenger is also recommended as its high rate of fire uses up ammunition very quickly. The PM63's easily controllable recoil, good range, and open ironsights allow engagement at a variety of ranges, although it is still most effective in close-quarters. Attachments *Grip (Folding Stock) *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Rapid Fire Zombies The PM63 appears in Zombies mode and is available from the wall for 1000 points. Its high rate of fire and decent power make it good for the early rounds, however its small magazine and low ammo reserve are liabilities, even in the early rounds, as it drains ammo quickly. When upgraded, it becomes the "Tokyo and Rose". The "Tokyo and Rose" is Dual Wielded, effectively doubling the magazine size. However, like every dual-welded weapon, the player can no longer ADS. Gallery PM63BO.jpg|The PM63 PM63adsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:PM63dualwield.jpg|The PM-63 with Dual Wield Trivia thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview *The name of the upgraded version of the PM63 is a reference to Tokyo Rose, a generic name given to female Japanese propaganda broadcasters during World War II. *The third person character model, menu image, and HUD image display the PM63 as uncocked. The slide never reciprocates as it does in first person. *When used with the Dual Wield attachment, the PM63 gains the folding stock, although it becomes folded during use. The fore grip is also folded while used with the Dual Wield attachment, just like with the HUD image. The PM63 shares this trait with the MAC11. *The PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. This is more appropriate, as all submachine guns (except the AK74u) get a stock of some sort. However, this is a collapsible stock, not a folding stock. *The PM63 and the Skorpion are the only submachine guns that do not accept any optics. *This weapon is very effective in the early rounds of Kino Der Toten, but because of the small mags and rapid ammo consumption it loses its luster in later rounds. *Similar to many weapons, the HUD icon of the PM63 shows it with extended mags. *On the Wii version, the PM63 is held with one hand. The fore grip also stays unfolded, which makes it look a bit clumsy. *Camouflages on the PM63, namely the Red Camouflage, fade away and are almost completely gone on the back of the slide where the emblem is placed. *The PM63 is the only SMG that does not accept a suppressor as an attachment. *The PM63 has the least amount of usable attachments out of any of the SMGs featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The PM63 is incorrectly depicted as having a button magazine release, instead of using it's "heel" magazine release. This animation error is also shared by the Kiparis and it's "paddle" magazine release. *The SMG from the Halo series looks very much like this weapon, and could have been based off of it. ru:PM63 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons